


Marshmallow Fluff

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jack listens to Jimmy Buffett and I will die on this hill, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: At the end of a nice backyard date night, Jack surprises you with the ingredients for s'mores.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Marshmallow Fluff

It was a beautiful summer night, with clear skies, a gentle breeze, and the smell of campfire smoke filling the air. The droning of cicadas and the crackling of the fire was accompanied by soft music drifting from the speaker propped on the handrail of the back porch. When you first met him, you wouldn’t have really guessed that Jack was the type to listen to Jimmy Buffett, but now that you know him as well as you do, it makes total sense. You were laying back on the blanket spread out in the grass just far away enough from the fire that it wasn’t too hot and you weren’t getting smoke in your eyes, watching the stars and waiting for Jack to return with some beers.

You heard the back door slide open and shut again, and you sat up to smile back at him and accept your drink. Your face lit up more, though, upon realizing he wasn’t just bringing out beers; he had brought out what you all would need to make s’mores.

Jack seemed to have picked up on your excitement. “Now, you didn’t think I’d go to all the trouble of makin’ a fire and not have s’mores, did ya?” he asked, sitting back down next to you, carefully laying the very long roasting sticks he brought out, setting down the beers, and setting out the s’mores components.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been denied s’mores at a bonfire,” you admitted as you reached over to grab one of the sticks.

Jack made a face of absolute pure offence, and you snorted. “Who on earth did that to you? I gotta have a stern word with them,” he said.

Jack tore open the new bag of marshmallows and handed one over to you. You popped the whole thing into your mouth and held your hand out for another one, and he laughed that genuine, deep laugh that gives you butterflies in your stomach. He gave you another one, then put one on his own stick, and stuck it near the fire, turning it so it would toast evenly. You quickly put together the graham cracker and chocolate bar portion of the s’mores before following suit. You scooted up next to him and leaned against his shoulder as you both roasted your marshmallows in relative quiet, the occasional glug of one of the bottles of beer interrupting the background noise when one of you took a sip. Before long your marshmallow was roasted to perfection, and you pushed it off the stick with the other graham cracker to complete your first s’more. Jack, however, kept his over the coals.

“You’re going to have a little chunk of charcoal if you keep going much longer,” you teased, playfully elbowing him as you smooshed your second graham cracker down on your marshmallow.

“Well maybe,” he started, lowering his marshmallow closer to the flames. The marshmallow caught fire, then he pulled it out and extinguished it with a quick puff of air, “that’s how I like my marshmallows.” He grinned at his newly charred creation.

You rolled your eyes. “That can’t even taste good,” you said.

“I beg to differ, but to each their own,” he responded, putting the marshmallow on his own s’more and topping it off with the other cracker.

You shook your head slightly and took a bite of your s’more, then pulled it away from your mouth, a long string of gooey marshmallow falling down on your lip. Jack glanced over, then motioned to his own face to indicate that you had some marshmallow on yours. You smirked a bit and made a little bit of a show of using your finger to push the rest of it up and into your mouth, sucking your finger clean, wiggling your eyebrows at him in overacted suggestiveness. You laughed, then, and he laughed with you.

“This was a great idea,” you said before you took another bite of your s’more. “Thanks for getting the fire started and everything. It’s a perfect night for it.”

“You are more than welcome,” Jack responded, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “Any time you wanna make s’mores over the fire, you let me know, sugar.”

You smiled. “Be careful, or we might have a fire going back here every night,” you warned, elbowing him again.

“You underestimate my willingness to make campfires,” he said, putting the last bite of his s’more in his mouth.

“Well don’t complain when I take you up on it,” you said, following suit, and considering making another.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, wrapping his arm around you and pressing a kiss to your temple. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

You leaned into him, humming as you enjoyed his closeness and warmth, his presence, before you decided to make another s’more. You reached for another marshmallow, put it on the roasting stick, and placed it near the fire. It was a perfect marshmallow, golden brown and delicious around the whole thing, not charred like Jack’s.

“Alright, I’ll admit, that is a much prettier marshmallow,” Jack said, pointing to your creation.

“And it tastes better,” you insisted, sliding it off onto a new graham cracker with chocolate.

Jack hummed in consideration, then shook his head a little bit. “I think we may just have to agree to disagree, darlin’,” he finally said, grinning over at you.

You sighed an exaggeratedly irritated sigh. “Fine, fine, I guess I can let this go,” you agreed, taking a bite of your second s’more.

You ate in relative quiet for a while as Jack made his second s’more. You finished yours, then laid back, gazing up at the starry sky. Jack leaned back on one of his elbows and looked down at you. He just sort of watched you with a smile on his face, and you smiled back at him.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothin’,” he said quietly. “Just thinkin’ about how lucky I am to have you.”

You scoffed. “No, if anyone here’s the lucky one, it’s me,” you said, still smiling. “I mean, I got a badass cowboy with great hair who’s amazing in bed.”

He laughed again. “And I got someone just as badass with equally great hair who’s also amazin’ in bed,” he countered, eating the last bit of his second s’more before leaning down to kiss you gently. “Maybe we both got lucky.”

You smiled a little wider. “Yeah, I think we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
